Alpha's Cry (Formerly Now An Omega)
by Sunset-Peril
Summary: I used to be just like you. I had a home, friends and family. But then the war began. My home was destroyed in the blink of an eye, our only hope was proclaimed dead. I was taunted and targeted. My family killed. Betrayed by our only sense of comfort. I had to flee. Flee... or Die. My name is Gadget the Wolf, and my world, has reached its end.
1. Prologue

I jumped out of the way of enemy fire before ducking underneath a decimated steel structure, panting with my vermilion fur raised in stress and unbridled terror. Why am I hiding under burning steel? Why am I being shot at? The answer is simple:

I work for a rebellion.

Six months ago a silver creature with a psychological weapon killed Sonic, my world's hope and protector, and a brutal empire has rapidly overtaken the world.

War was promptly declared by the rebellion, we are officially called The Resistance, and everything has gone downhill since war was declared.

This war had raged for the past six months, and every part of Mobius aside from the capital is an apocalyptic mess. The casualties are horrendous and sickening, over a third of the original population is already dead.

I am a rookie, a first-time fighter, and a special forces agent as well. A male wolf. Eighteen. Afraid. Alone. Fighting for my life.

And the honor of the lives that have been lost in unimaginable ways.

The military green headset attached to my head crackled, and a desperate voice was heard. Another soldier.

"Any rebel out there?! I've been shot! I need someone to get a message to the commander!"

I couldn't ignore a dying soldier, so I pushed the button on my set, allowing me to reply. "Soldier here."

"What's your rank?"

"Rookie."

An unsatisfied groan was heard over my headset, I instantly knew that the dying rebel wished that he didn't have to leave significant information in the nervous hands of a rookie, me. "You need to get this information to the base stat! Otherwise the Resistance is screwed!"

* * *

I ran through a burning ghost town, dodging the lethal blasts from the enemy empire's fire. My feet skidded to a stop as robotic soldiers surrounded me. I gulped and whimpered with fear.

I glanced down at the weapon in my paw, a red flamethrowing rifle called a Burst Wispon. Gulping, I then swung the wispon down while pulling a trigger; the rifle generated an explosion that sent me into the air, followed by multiple other blasts that kept me away from the robots.

After landing, I sped towards the rebel base as fast as my legs could carry me. Ducking and sliding underneath more burning steel, I entered the base hastily. My body became heavy as I slowed, and I collapsed on the ground in the main operations room.

"Hey! It's one of the rookies!" Silver the Hedgehog, The Resistance's chief strategist, cried.

I looked at Silver, panting. "Message... For the commander"

"You're not an assigned messenger." Commander Knuckles approached me, slightly frowning. He seemed to know every job and rank of every one of his soldiers.

"I got the message from another soldier... who died on the front lines."

Knuckles sighed and turned away, beginning to walk off. "We already have so many casualty reports... I don't wanna hear the message, Rookie."

I gasped as I propped myself up with my front arms, I had to convince the commander to hear this! Taking a deep breath, and causing Commander Knuckles to pause, I told him the subject of the vital message.

"Not even about the creature that killed Sonic?"


	2. Gadget's Pack Problems

I sit on a hill, which is covered in lush, soft grass, overlooking many wolves down below. In a few days, I will leave here and when I return, my life will never be the same again. Ok, I'm guessing that you're thinking that I'm about to do something that will alter the course of history forever, something that turns regular people into heroes.

No, no I'm not about to do anything heroic.

I'm about to go find my mate.

I'm an Alpha Male, the top wolf of my pack's pups ever since I was really little. Now I'm eighteen, and it's time for me to go all over Mobius, looking for the one she-wolf that I want to start my own pack with. I've been studying base scents for over a year now, I want to make sure that I get the right mate. A base scent is a scent that portrays to someone's personality, I've been working to memorize the scents of the top personality traits that I want in a mate, I'm leaving nothing in my preparations to chance. I'm looking for a she-wolf who's sweet, loving, able to stand her ground, and will be a great mom to my future pups.

I sigh loudly, I hope that I can find that special she-wolf. No one in the pack knows that I'm stressing over my journey, except for Gears.

Gears is my twin brother though he's not exactly strong. He's an Omega, one of the weakest of the pack. When we were younger, I often thought that I stole all his brute strength while we were still developing.

That thought still enters my mind every so often.

My ears twitch and swivel as I pick up the sound of someone approaching me from behind, I turn to face the coming creature.

"Hey, Gadget."

I sigh in relief. It's just Gears.

He's honestly exactly what I need right now.

"You've been spending a lot of time up here, don't you want to spend more time with Mom and Dad?" His forest green fur complemented his quiet nature as he looked into my eyes, trying to read me.

"So I can be reminded about how much my life will change?"

"You've been so excited about this ever since Uncle Harou labeled you an Alpha after your dominance trial, what happened?" Gears seemed worried about me.

I had no choice but to look back at him. "I guess reality set in…."

"You're not just up here to get away from Xavier?"

Xavier is my cousin, Uncle Harou's son, the son of an Alpha.

We've been rivals since we first started competing, when we were just tiny pups.

He's two years older than me, but a Beta.

We were both determined to beat the other in dominance when we were much younger, and it didn't help our relationship when I was ranked above him in the pack.

Once your dominance rank has been set, it is near impossible to change it, and I don't think he likes me because of that.

He's been held back from getting his mate for the past two years, all because I happened to get ranked Alpha a week before he was supposed to leave. He can't leave until the day after I return with my mate, since wolf tradition states that the alphas claim mates before the betas, even if the said Alpha is two years younger.

I looked up at the stars, trying to keep my mind off of my next rite of passage…. and now my angry cousin. Thanks a lot, Gears.

"I hope I don't have to fight." The words came out blank and emotionless.

Gears' face turned shocked instantly. "What?! What do you mean? You're an Alpha Male! You're born to fight!"

"I've already told you Gears, I'm different. I know I have the strength, but I don't want to hurt anyone…. And I really don't want to fight someone over a she-wolf." I sighed, pausing for a few seconds. "I will if I have to, I will to protect my new mate, but I really don't want to fight." I don't know why the pack doesn't understand, fighting is not the only thing I'm good at! All my life, everyone I've met treats me like I'm some sort of fighting machine. I've teased by the other young Alpha Males ever since I entered the rankings of wolf society, just because I won't fight them to make them submit.

No one understands.

That blood-thirsty nature that seems to be born into Alphas just isn't part of me, it never has been. I've never felt that urge to strike fear into the other wolves, I don't know why people expects me to do that. I wish that there was some chapter in the many books describing wolf culture and traditions explaining **why** everyone thinks that all I can do is fight.

"Gadget, please, listen to me… You're not as gentle as you think you are, everyone here knows this. We know that you can fight and that you can be a bit violent, please stop acting like you're not."

"I'm not violent! I am not dangerous!" I sigh and slam my paw down. _**Omegas**_!

"Even Uncle Harou knows how violent you can be, in fact, most of the Temple Zone wolves do."

I stand up, walking down the hill and away from Gears, angry and upset with everything. I'm **not** violent! I'm **not**!

* * *

**Why** does he keep insisting that?!


End file.
